happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spicy
Spicy is a fanon character of HTF. Character bio Spicy is a brown-red dragon with flames on his ears and tail. He also has wing bones that resemble chili peppers and horns that resembles jalapenos. As his name suggests, he likes to eat spicy foods, and if enough is eaten he will gain destructive fire powers. He likes many other foods besides spicy ones and is, in fact, known to be a gluttonous eater. He dislikes anything cold, as it will weaken him. Milk is his biggest enemy as it can make his body melt. He might be able to survive water depending on his strength. Evolution Originally a brown Mexican donkey wearing a sombrero, he would undergo a mutation in the episode Heat Haw, transforming his appearance and makes him even more dangerous. Now he has black eyes with red pupils, a red pepper sombrero, and flames at the tips of his tail and ears. In spite of this, his creator still found him a difficult and convoluted character concept and that his species and traits didn't match well, so he was killed off in Dancing with Death. A year later, Spicy would revive in Ghost Pepper, this time as a dragon who would gain powers from eating anything spicy. When Renee tried the ghost pepper challenge with hot sauce poured on her food, this summoned Spicy back from the dead. Episodes Starring Roles #Spice it Up #Heat Waves & Cold Waves #Pimienta Banditos #Some Hate it Hot #Heat Haw #Ghost Pepper (revival) #Spice and Ice #Burning Jealousy #Cold Kringle Featuring Roles #Turn up the Stereo-types #A Chilli Challenge #Sir Kills-a-Lot #Ski Ya Later, Alligator! #Attention Seeker #On Thin Ice #This is It Appearances #Daredevil May Dare #To Kill a Rat #Dancing with Death #Ghosts of the Past (posthumous) #All Cats Go to Heaven Deaths #Heat Waves & Cold Waves - Dies in explosion. #Some Hate it Hot - Dies when thermostat blows up. #Daredevil May Dare - Run over by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Sir Kills-A-Lot - Smashed by a flail. #Ski Ya Later, Alligator! - Crashed into. #Dancing with Death - Smashed by an anvil (permanent, as a donkey). #Ghost Pepper - Melted by a milk. #This is It - Sheredded.javascript:void('Source') Kill count *Thirsty - 1 ("Spice it Up") *Fireball - 1 ("Spice it Up") *Bushy - 1 ("Heat Waves & Cold Waves" along with Frostbite) *Trippy - 1 ("Some Hate it Hot") *Slushy - 1 ("Some Hate it Hot") *Dealer - 1 ("A Chilli Challenge") *Gutsy - 1 ("Heat Haw") *Fatty and Chef Meow - 1 ("Heat Haw") *Racist - 1 ("Dancing with Death") *Pepper - 1 ("Ghost Pepper") *Toxicity - 1 ("Attention Seeker") *Ellie - 1 ("On Thin Ice") *Ice Pack - 1 ("Spice and Ice") *Rolly - 1 ("This is It") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Burning Jealousy" along with Phyre) *Brushy - 1 ("Cold Kringle") *Others - 1 (a driver in "To Kill a Rat") Trivia *He along with Cocktail were reincarnated into Renee. *He is similar to Phyre as they are both fire-breathing dragons. Gallery Category:Brown Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Season 37 Introductions Category:Foreign Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Revived Category:Changed species